


Love, by Inigo

by theunstablejester



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder, Delusional Disorder, Dependent personality disorder, Depression, Letters, M/M, grandiose delusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunstablejester/pseuds/theunstablejester
Summary: Inigo has been feeling adrift since Gerome left and for his bad luck he can't comunicate with him by modern meaning so he starts sending him letters telling him about his day to day without him as he hopes for Gerome to answer him back.





	1. January 13th

Hello, Gerome! This is Inigo, of course you remember my handwriting. (Do you have all the notes I sent you in class? B̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶.) It has only been two weeks since you left but I already miss you. School's being boring without you.   
I know you didn't want me in the airport because it would have been sad but I asked your mother anyway. Sorry if you were mad about it! How's everything going? How's Minerva doing? Is it cold there? This has been a cold winter, we are already at the middle of January and it still feels cold.   
  
Owain's being a little insufferable lately, he apparently met some nerds like him in his school and has been playing Dungeons and Dragons with them (you remember when he tried to make you play?) so he has forgotten a little bit about me and Severa. But it's alright, we still see each other in group therapy and weekends.   
  
Severa has been utilizing Owain's japanese obsessions with us because since he made us read that manga with the buff dudes that pose a lot she gets an easy way to use make up on us. This week was Severa's to choose what to do so this time she put lilac lipstick with Owain and sky blue with me, and of course she used matching shadows and dark eyeliner. Sometimes I envy how easily her father breaks over her whims of shopping sprees d̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶i̶̶̶n̶̶̶k̶̶̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶̶̶i̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶b̶̶̶e̶̶̶c̶̶̶a̶̶̶u̶̶̶s̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶B̶̶̶P̶̶̶D̶̶̶̶̶̶̶?̶̶̶ Hey, I know you didn't want me to be blasting your phone because there isn't reception enough for that but I will send you some photos of how I looked! It's okay if you can't want to answer but I think you would like it.   
  
How's school there? Is it a rich kids' school like Owain's or a normal one like us? You never really told me how it was going to be. Is it a good place for a bearded dragon to be? I wouldn't like Minerva to get sick or you, so please take care.   
  
My mother got a leading role again! I'm happy for her (and of course me and my dad are going to have a chance of seeing her in performance.), but that's going to be less time with her teaching me new moves (I guess I could sneak sometimes to her practices and learn some stuff). But it's alright, I'm sure I can see some of her old performances as teaching. I do wish you were still here as an audience, it was always nice having you seeing me dance e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶e̶m̶b̶a̶r̶r̶a̶s̶i̶n̶g̶.̶   
Remember that musical we saw together some weeks before you went away? The one about the man that pretends to be a count? Owain and Severa loved it! But sometimes I think they just say they like stuff I show to them just to make me feel good... but it's alright! W̶h̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶?̶   
  
It was kind of bad that we couldn't celebrate New Year together but I promise you I'll have a gift and a letter ready for Valentine's day!   
Oh, before ending, wish me luck! Next week is Owain's turn of choosing hang out day and dragging me and Severa to his D&D stuff with... the Noirs? I think.   
  
Love, Inigo.   
  
PS: When you can, send me some pictures. Okay?


	2. February 13th

Hi, Gerome! First of all, I got your postal! I loved it, you can't fathom how wonderful that was ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶n̶e̶x̶t̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶, ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶?̶  How's everything going? Have you already find some friends there? No one like me, of course.    
  
I hope you like my Valentine's present! I tried to put a lot of thought into it, but it's okay if you don't like it. Just say it and I'll try sending something else, it's not a big deal. Well, the flowers could be something of a deal but I would never put less than all of me when it comes to you.    
  
As you should know, in the time between the letters it was Severa's birthday! I know that you don't exactly adore her and how she is but it's always great on her birthday, so bad that you went away before you could celebrate it with us. So, her birthday week started with a marathon of one of her shows--you already know the usual stuff she sees. The second day we went into our trashy food spree of drive-throughs but as usual, Owain's car started to not function properly. We had to try to get it fixed and push it around between the three of us. The third day we had our karaoke night/contest and we really sucked at singing happy birthday. But it was fun! The fourth day we drew on a big cheap and tacky cake with frosting. We ended up drawing some ugly version of the three of us. The fifth day we had a sleepover with Severa, yet again painting everything she liked on us as we watched bad horror movies. The sixth day we had the full day to celebrate her somewhat official birthday party between the three of us: starting with birthday cake waffles with fried chicken as we saw stupid videos. Then we tried making somewhat complex food--but we almost blew up the kitchen. At the end we decided to buy takeout tacos and chinese food with our minimal teenage wallets. Oh, and we finished slamming her face into a cake as we sung happy birthday! That was before she almost murdered us. The seventh day we had her official birthday party with all our families. A̶̶̶n̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶l̶̶̶w̶̶̶a̶̶̶y̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶d̶̶̶i̶̶̶s̶̶̶l̶̶̶i̶̶̶k̶̶̶e̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶p̶̶̶a̶̶̶r̶̶̶t̶̶̶y̶̶̶.̶ ̶I̶̶̶ ̶̶̶n̶̶̶e̶̶̶v̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶u̶̶̶n̶̶̶d̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶s̶̶̶t̶̶̶o̶̶̶o̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶w̶̶̶h̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶ ̶̶̶g̶̶̶u̶̶̶y̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶l̶̶̶w̶̶̶a̶̶̶y̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶e̶̶̶e̶̶̶m̶̶̶e̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶d̶̶̶i̶̶̶s̶̶̶l̶̶̶i̶̶̶k̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶u̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶u̶̶̶c̶̶̶h̶̶̶.̶ ̶̶̶W̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶w̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶j̶̶̶u̶̶̶s̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶l̶̶̶i̶̶̶k̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶,̶̶̶ ̶̶̶k̶̶̶i̶̶̶d̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶w̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶b̶̶̶a̶̶̶s̶̶̶i̶̶̶c̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶c̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶e̶a̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶e̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶.̶ ̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶p̶u̶s̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶u̶s̶ ̶a̶s̶i̶d̶e̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶r̶e̶u̶n̶i̶o̶n̶s̶.̶ ̶A̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶c̶r̶a̶z̶y̶?̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶"̶   
  
I sure hope you don't get tired of me rambling about Severa's birthday! I know this is supposed to be my Valentine's letter to you, but I also want you to know what I do, Gerome. So feel free to tell me anything you do or happens! P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶ And if you don't like how much I talk about my days you can say it I'll stop.

  
Oh, remember what I told you about Owain finding some nerds like him to play Dungeons and Dragons? So, Severa and I went with him b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶e̶a̶s̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶d̶v̶a̶n̶t̶a̶g̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶l̶u̶s̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ and we met the guys he's been hanging out with in school. Of course we were late yet again because of Owain's car, I swear that the old pick up is made of more tape and rust than actual car pieces. Anyway, I was surprised to see the type of house we were heading to, we were already in a nice place-- but the guys lived in a manor (it was even bigger than Lucina's house). The place had maid, butlers and all that stuff! Okay, enough of me being shocked by all that. The guy that invited Owain over is named Leo and his friend Niles, which were the ones wanting to play with him. It did surprise me that both were younger than Owain, but they were just as nerds as him. We were also accompanied by Leo’s siblings; Elise his little sister, Corrin their older sibling, Camilla his older sister and Xander the eldest of all. Everyone was obliged to play the game--well, me and Severa were already ready to play for Owain. I was Laslow the Bard of Indigo Sky, if you were gonna ask! At the end of all, only Owain, Niles, Elise (or Odin Dark the Sorcerer, Zero the Rogue and Elizabeth the Monk as they named themselves) and Leo the Dungeon Master kept playing. As for Severa and I, we left them alone as we retired  from the game. We stayed as we were invited to stay longer and hang out. Severa and Camilla took an immediate liking to each other as they started talking about fashion, so I ended up talking with Xander. He’s a pretty cool guy, you would probably get along with him! He’s somewhat serious but still interesting like you.

 

We tried some small talk for a little while until I got a call from my mom asking how was. And if you remember, I have the opening song of that musical about the high school with the bad girls and the murderer guy as my ringtone. So, by mere chance Xander seemed to be a fan of that musical (more than he was of being Marx the Paladin) so we started talking about plays and musicals (and you know how much I can go talking about that). We spend all the evening talking until Owain finished, and he took Severa and I to our houses--not before being invited to the Nohrs’ Valentine's party, apparently the siblings are that united. Kind of weird, right?

 

Well, I'll be going to that party tomorrow! Wish me luck and hope I don't embarrass myself in there. Hope this letter and my gift reach you by Valentine's day!

 

Love, Inigo.

 

PS: I'm already waiting for your answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any commentary and feedback is welcome.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	3. March 3th.

Gerome, the most beautiful man that has ever been born. How are you doing? Hope everything's alright just like you deserve it to be! I loved the gift you sent to me--it was a small detail, but I bet you put all your thought into it. So I love it with all my heart, and everytime I see it I'm going to think about you.

  
I was happy to get news about how are you doing! Hope everything’s alright with your father and your new school. If you ever need someone to to if things go bad, I’m always a  ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶ letter away, Gerome. I can’t believe that I’ve almost been living two months without you. How long my days have felt without you.

  
I left my last letter on a cliffhanger, right? Well, the Valentine’s party was kind of a mess if I’m being honest, but it was kind of fun. Corrin the middle sibling has other siblings and of course they brought companions with them. There was this guy Saizo,  ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶n̶d̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ he really disliked me. He often said I was needy or weird ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ I like you. Nothing can ever compare to how I like you. There were a bunch of sweets and pastries, you should have seen Severa trying to eat everything in just one go. At the end of the day it was alright I guess, Xander and I just kept together for most of the party.

  
He is very interesting, and we kept talking about theater a lot! He's kind of a loner (and awkward) so we basically became friends instantly ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶n̶e̶c̶e̶s̶s̶i̶t̶y̶, and have started to hang out lately. We even text until late just like I do with Owain and Severa. I feel so happy to have found someone to befriend, everything's been a little bit lonely without you but I've handled it well--it's not like I need you every second of my life next to me (even if that would be nice).

 

Being honest, last weeks have been pretty normal--Owain, Severa and me going to group therapy and hanging out, nothing out of the regular stuff. Just Owain making us discuss manga or watch anime to then Severa using us to carry her shopping bags and trying beauty products… and you already know how it is hanging out with me! Well, I did had an eventful time with the day before yesterday with Xander. I had a small escapade to a community production that he knew about. It was a total mess, neither of us had a car and actually knew how to use public transportation, but it was fun and we surprisingly were capable of arriving not exactly early but not late.

  
I’ve been missing you a lot lately, I always miss you of course but February without having someone to spend it when you actually have someone is not a great feeling. How are you feeling in your new school? Do you still evade everyone that you think as a nuance? Have you got into problems for fighting? Have you sewn something new? How’s Minerva? I want to know, but if you don’t want to tell me it’s perfectly fine.

 

Well, I guess this is all I have to talk about. I hope I get another answer!

 

Love, Inigo.

 

PS: I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> This work will tackle certain issues regarding mental health, I'll do research about the topics presented in the fanfiction in order to be as sensitive as posible with the things presented but if it ever feels tasteless or inapropiate please let me know to do better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
